


Blue Can't Hide The Red

by LyricOcean



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I am a pretentious fuck, I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now, Not completely happy with it but whatever, Poetry, This poem is not comedic, Though it's probably generic as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricOcean/pseuds/LyricOcean
Summary: A short poem about Chloe I wrote because I wanted to write but was too tired to look at long paragraphs. Enjoy, you glorious beasts





	

Bruised knuckles, tense breathing  
The fire in your head  
Paint the walls how you want but  
Blue can’t hide the red

 

They all left, they’re all gone  
And now love is dead  
Isolation, you can’t breathe  
Blue can’t hide the red

 

Turn back time, analyze  
Spot the lies that you fed  
Obsession, resentment  
Blue can’t hide the red

 

Fuck them, they don’t care  
They watched as you bled  
Get high, dye the pain, but  
Blue can’t hide the red

 

You’re tough, you’re an island  
Is that what you said?  
Scream into numb silence  
Blue can’t hide the red

 

She’s back in Arcadia  
Old demons, old dread  
What is it that lures you?  
Can blue hide the red?

 

Reconciliation, tears  
New beginnings can thread  
Love and trust re-discovered,   
Blue will never hide red

 

But she looks in your eyes and you find you don’t mind  
Because everything’s suddenly purple instead.


End file.
